


Жертвы традиции

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Другой взгляд на пон фарр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвы традиции

Через узы ощущается нарастающий жар. Это описание нелогично, но другого я дать не могу. Плак тау начнется завтра в период с девяти до десяти часов утра. Сейчас мне нужна медитация, но пон фарр партнера не дает мне достичь нужной степени концентрации. Остается только терпеть и ждать неминуемой развязки.  
  


***

  
  
«Да вы настоящая Синяя Борода, мэм», — пошутил доктор Маккой с корабля «Энтерпрайз», выслушав мою историю. Может быть, он и прав.  
  
Когда меня связали предварительными узами с Серном, я была слишком мала, чтобы задумываться о предстоящем пон фарре. Полагаю, что тогда, в возрасте семи целых и двух десятых лет, я даже не подозревала, что это такое. Вулканцы многое скрывают от своих детей.  
  
Спустя двадцать шесть целых и семь десятых лет я уже знала, что пон фарр мужчины в семидесяти шести целых и восьми десятых процентах случаев приводит к временной нетрудоспособности его партнерши сроком до недели в связи с физическими и ментальными травмами.  
  
Логические способности Серна были выдающимися, а упорядоченность его разума всегда восхищала меня. Но в день свадебной церемонии я не могла нащупать по узам даже маленькой частицы разума. В тот момент Серном управляли только животные инстинкты, как ле-матьей, однажды напавшей на меня в пустыне. Позволив эмоциям взять верх над разумом, я ударила в гонг и объявила кал-иф-фи.  
  
Я выбрала своим защитником Салвира. Он был моим другом и по физической силе превосходил Серна. Я слишком поддалась страху, чтобы продумать последствия этого решения.  
  
Впрочем, четыре года до пон фарра Салвира прошли неплохо. Мы поддерживали дружеские отношения, практически не переходя к романтическим взаимодействиям. Но что более важно, мы вместе работали над проектом по поиску способа предотвращения пон фарра.  
  
Этот проект был моей идеей, и тогда я думала, что ВАН действительно заинтересована в нем. Но спустя два целых и три десятых года нам отказали в финансировани, потому что руководство сочло эту тему непродуктивной и противоречащей традициям Вулкана. Они утверждали, что вулканец, даже ведомый животными инстинктами, не может причинить вреда своей партнерше. Они не учитывали, что пять целых и четыре десятых процента вулканцев, вошедших в пон фарр, гибнут в результате кал-иф-фи, и не брали в расчет травмы от насильственного совокупления, физического и ментального.  
  
Конечно, я продолжила исследования в компании таких же энтузиасток, однако без поддержки академии наук наши исследования значительно замедлились. Времени до пон фарра Салвира оставалось слишком мало, и я стала искать нового защитника.  
  
У меня было два главных условия: во-первых, его Время должно было наступить как можно позже, во-вторых, он должен был поддерживать идею необходимости поиска избавления от пон фарра.  
  
Сишек удовлетворял этим требованиям. Но за те семь лет, что мы прожили вместе, его карьерные перспективы значительно улучшились и взгляды стали более традиционными. Он отказался принимать экспериментальное лекарство, которое могло бы помочь частично удержать контроль над собой во время пон фарра.  
  
Во всяком случае, доктор Маккой, который, несмотря на шутки, оказал значительную помощь моему проекту, прислал полностью соответствующие прогнозам результаты тестирования препарата на полувулканце.  
  
Но Сишек проанализировал все факты и сам выбрал свою судьбу.  
  


***

  
  
Я не чувствую в разуме Сишека ничего вулканского, никаких признаков члена цивилизованного общества. Если закрыть глаза и положиться на телепатию, можно подумать, что это не вулканец, а ле-матья во время гона. Хотела бы я иметь фазер, как в тот раз в пустыне.  
  
Я обмениваюсь кивками с Т'Пак. Моя защитница готова.  
  
— Кал-иф-фи!


End file.
